WOLF GIRL
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: The Cullen's never existed , no vampires . Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad and falls in love with Jacob , Jacob loves Bella , follow Jacob and Bella through the ups and down of their realationship , pregnency , birth , imprinting , Mike Newton , shapeshifter buissness and a whole lot more! Better then it sounds! T for swearing . Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and realated
1. Chapter 1- Forks

_**WOLF GIRL **_

_**BELLA'S POV**_

**My mother drove me to Arizona airport , her usual icy blue green eyes were filled with heart breaking tears that were threatening to escape down her face . My mom , Rene , has recently married the wonderful man , Phil , the man her heart belongs too . For a while , the three of us lived happily in our gorgeous home , in the hottest , sunniest place in the U.S . Unfortunately , Phil's job (as a baseball player ) meant he had travel regularly , my mom and Phil travelled together whilst I stayed home ; paying bills , cleaning the house , caring for the garden . I didn't mind it , but I got lonely quite easily . So I decided to live with my farther , whom I have not spoken a word to since I was three years , 2 months and 6 days old ! Now at 16 , I was going to live with him !**

**As I entered the airport my mother tried to convince me to stay . "Bella , listen you don't have to go , I'll stay home , I feel like I'm driving you out of town !" My mom whispered to me , trying to hold back tears . "Mom , you'd miss Phil too much if I stayed with you , besides , I want to see my dad again , it will be nice !" I said , after a long hug with Rene , I was sitting on the plane waiting for take-off , I decided to say my final goodbye's to Phoenix . Goodbye warmth , goodbye sun , goodbye bikini's , goodbye Phoenix, I thought to myself glumly . A lady announced we'd be taking-off any second now , I let out a deep sigh and gazed out the window , watching my home grow smaller and smaller and smaller . **

"**Miss , miss , please wake up ?" I heard a soft voice say . Shit! I fell asleep ! "Sorry , is it time to get off ?" I asked the flight attendant . "No , half an hour , but best to wake you now , sorry . " She spoke flashing her snow white teeth . I nodded . 30 minutes , I'll listen to music to pass the time . I plugged my ear phones into my iPhone5 and pressed play . **

_**Well, I know a thing about contrition,**_

_**Because I got enough to spare.**_

_**And I'll be granting your permission,**_

_**'Cause you haven't got a prayer.**_

_**Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,**_

_**I'm gonna come on sing the praise.**_

_**And let the spirit come on through ya,**_

_**We got innocence for days!**_

_**Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,**_

_**Everybody burn the house right down.**_

_**And say, ha**_

_**What I wanna say**_

_**Tell me I'm an angel,**_

_**Take this to my grave.**_

_**Tell me I'm a bad man,**_

_**Kick me like a stray.**_

_**Tell me I'm an angel,**_

_**Take this to my grave.**_

_**(S-I-N, I S-I-N**_

_**S-I-N, I S-I-N**_

_**S-I-N, I S-I-N**_

_**S-I-N, I S-I-N)**_

_**You play ring around the ambulance,**_

_**Well like you never gave a care.**_

_**So get the choir boys around you,**_

_**It's a compliment, I swear.**_

_**And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,**_

_**I wanna hear you sing the praise,**_

_**I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,**_

_**We got innocence for days!**_

_**Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,**_

_**Everybody burn the house right down.**_

_**And say, ha**_

_**What I wanna say**_

_**Tell me I'm an angel,**_

_**Take this to my grave.**_

_**Tell me I'm a bad man,**_

_**Kick me like a stray.**_

_**Tell me I'm an angel,**_

_**Take this to my grave.**_

_**You better run like the devil,**_

_**'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!**_

_**You better hide up in the alley,**_

_**'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!**_

_**And as the blood runs down the walls,**_

_**You see me creepin' up these halls.**_

_**I've been a bad motherfucker**_

_**Tell your sister I'm another**_

_**Go! Go! Go!**_

_**And I said, say,**_

_**What I wanna say**_

_**Tell me I'm an angel,**_

_**Take this to my grave.**_

_**Tell me I'm a bad man,**_

_**Kick me like a stray.**_

_**Tell me I'm an angel,**_

_**Take this to my grave.**_

_**Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.**_

_**Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.**_

_**Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.**_

_**Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.**_

_**So get up!**_

_**So get out!**_

_**S-I-N, I S-I-N! **_

Once House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance was finished playing , Hysteria by Muse came on . I listened to 'So what' by Pink , 'Don't damn me ' by Guns 'N' Roses and 'Wait and bleed ' by Slipknot , a full 30 minutes had ended and I arrived in Port Anglos . Charlie said he was going to pick me up in his cop cruiser , since I haven't seen him in years , we wouldn't be able to recognize each other . I spotted the car straight away , I nervously walked over to the man , who I think is my farther , I opened my mouth to speak. "Dad ?" I asked anxiously , he spun around and his face was motionless . "Bella?" His thick voice questioned , I nodded walking towards him . He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my head , ruffling my hair . "It's so good to see you , Belles, it's been a while , sorry about that ." I smiled at my dad , I nodded , we hopped into his car and we began the long one hour drive from Port Anglos to Forks . Forks , Washington . The freezing cold climate , that just so happens to be , the rainiest place in the entire Untied States !

The car ride was a good opportunity to catch up with my dad . "So what's your favourite colour ?" He asked me , bringing me out of my thoughts . I thought for a moment before replying ." Red ." He nodded , his eyes focusing on the road ahead of him . "Favourite band ?" He said , sounding curious . I love music, easy question "My chemical romance , Muse , Greenday , Slipknot , Falling in reverse and the runaway's , also Panic! At the Disco !" He asked me more random questions and I replied calmly .

Once we were at his , or our , house now , my mind flooded with a few child hood memories that I half remembered , half didn't . I was shown to my room and found it looked quite decent . It had green walls , a large window with a view of the opening to the forest and the street outside , a desk with notebooks , pens , pencils and other items like that on them . A clip board hung above it , it had drawing's I'd done as a child , random clippings from picture books and family photos of me and my parents . Above all , it was a pretty good room , Charlie left me to get settled in . I sat on my bed , but imminently got back up when I heard a car pull up outside and voices – one familiar – the voice of my farther . I wonder who it is ?

I exited my room and went down stairs , out the door , to find my farther chatting to a tanned man , whom had long , black , silky hair , the most cute yet sexy face I'd ever seen . Gorgeous , brown eyes full of happiness , next to him was another man who had the same hair condition and skin colour , but he had wrinkles and was in a wheel chair . "Bella." My dad said to me as he noticed me entering the scene . "This is my best friend , Billy Black , this is his son Jacob." He said gesturing towards them . "Nice you're here , maybe now Charlie will shut up about you !" The elder man said , joking . I smiled and after we shook hands , I looked up to greet Jacob . "Hi ." I said to sexy man standing in my drive through . "Hi , we used to make mud pie's together when we were little , you threw mud at me and said I shit my pants and you then threw a rock at my balls ! Do you remember ?" He said not taking a breath at all during the sentence . "Um , sorta , I remember the mud pies , and hanging around with your older sisters. " I replied back . He nodded , he mumbled something under his breath that sounded something along the lines of _'seriously , Jacob , shitty mud pants ? could of said something way better!' _"So what you think of your new truck?" Charlie asked pointing behind me , he told me he got me a truck when he was driving me . "I love it! Thank you!"

I thought back to the previous events in the day and smiled , I lay down in my bed after showering quickly and slipping on pink pyjama shorts and a white , vest top with a diamond , pink heart on it . I had to sleep , I got my first day of school tomorrow . I turned off the lamp next to my bed and shut my eyes , waiting for sleep to overtake me , eventually , I drifted into a deep sleep ….

I woke up feeling anxious , I showered , brushed my soft , clean , brunette hair and picked out some clothes . I picked some white , ripped jeans , a black vest top with golden buttons running down it , also some black lace up boots . I picked up my golden bag and got into my truck and drove to the –not-very-hard-to-find-school- and got out of the truck . "Hi , I'm Tyler , your Isabella Swan , the new girl ?" A handsome guy with a bottle of water in his hands asked . "Um , yeah , I'm Bella , nice to meet you ." I said extending my hand for him to shake . He shook it eagerly – to eagerly ! "Would you like to go out with me ?" I was shocked , not even 5 minutes I had been here , not even 2 minutes I'd known this guy , and he was asking me out . "Um , sorry but we've just met , maybe when I get to know you better . " He nodded but looked sad . Throughout the day , I got asked out by 18 men …

By time I got home I was exhausted , I cooked Charlie and I spaghetti , after we'd finished I washed the dishes , I completed my homework , checked my 7200 emails from my mom , organized my items in my room , then went to bed after changing into blue PJ pants and a black t-shirt that had 'MCRmy ' written across in white letters !


	2. Chapter 2- Jobs

**Thnx so much 4 the reviews ! They mean sooo much!**

**Disclaimer : Stephanie Meyer owns all characters recognizable in this text . She owns Twilight . **

**WOLF GIRL **

**Bella's POV **

I woke up this morning feeling like today was going to be good , I walked into the bathroom , had a shower , brushed my hair and washed my face . I put on some black leggings , a red checky t-shirt and my green jacket . I got in my truck and headed to school .

"Bella?" Mike said , Mike he's one of my new friends I made yesterday.

"Yeah ?" I said turning to him .

"You said that you were looking for a job right ?"

"Yeah ." His ice blue eyes were full of joy .

"Well , my parents own the local sporting /hiking shop 'Newton's Olympic outfitter's ' and I told them that you were looking for a job , they told me they needed more employee's so , I got you an interview with them!"

"Oh my God , Mike , thank you ! It means so much !" I said hugging him , he hugged me back tightly , his hand squeezed my arse .

"No problem , it's after school , I'll drive you myself . Angela said she'd take your truck back for you , she lives not too far from your house , she'll walk ."

"Thanks , Mike ."

"Anything for you ."

I walked into class and sat in my seat , my partner , started babbling as soon as she noticed my arrival . Jess was one of my new friends , but she TALKED way too much! I've only known her only two days !

"ISSN'TITSOOOOOOOONICEWHATMIKEDIDHEISSOHOTDON'TYAT HINKHEHASREALLYNICEEYESANDIBETHEHASABIGDICKDOYOUTH INKHE'LLBEBIG?ANDITISALSONICEWHATANGELASAIDSHE'SDO ,TAKINGYOURTRUCK HOME! **(A/N-TRANSLATION: ISN'T IT SO NICE WHAT MIKE DID , HE IS SO HOT , DON'T YA THINK HE HAS REALLY NIICE EYES AND I BET HE HAS A BIG DICK , DO YOU THINK HE'LL BE BIG ? AND IT ALSO NICE WHAT ANGELA SAID SHE'S DO , TAKING YOUR TRUCK HOME!) **

"Um , yeah , it's nice of them ."I replied back

"Right , Students , please turn to page 268 , chapter 6 , Mr .Yorkie , please would you read out the entire chapter?" The teacher asked Eric –my other new friend I'd made – Eric was really nice , always friendly , willing to help .

In History , I learnt that Kyle from South Park , would be so fucked if he was alive in world war ll .

I gave Angela my keys and she drove my truck home , Charlie wouldn't be home till 10 so I didn't have to worry about making him something to eat – yet.

"Ready ?" Mike asked me

"Yeah ."I replied

He pulled up to the store and we entered .

"Mom , Dad , this is Bella !" Mike said sounding happy .

"Isabella , nice to meet you , we've heard good things about you from our son!" Said Mr . Newton

"Thank you sir, it's nice to meet you both !"

"Would you like to accompany us to our office , Isabella ?" Mrs .Newton asked.

We headed to the office and it hit me .

I hadn't prepared anything to say!

**Mike's POV **

Beautiful Bella , she is so gorgeous , I hope she gets the job! I know she will !

If she does , we'll spend more time together , then maybe eventually she'll fuck me ! I better get to work ! I stocked some things on shelves and Bella emerged alone from the office

"Mike I …."

**Cliffy ! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW! DO YOU THINK BELLA GOT THE JOB? SHUD I CONTINUE ?**


	3. Chapter 3-Unfamilliar phone calls

**Thnx so much 4 the reviews ! They mean sooo much!**

**Disclaimer : Stephanie Meyer owns all characters recognizable in this text . She owns Twilight . **

**WOLF GIRL **

**Bella's POV**

"**Mike I ….." I started**

"**You what?" He said anxiously .**

"**I GOT THE JOB THANK YOU SO MUCH !" **

"**Congrats !" He said .**

**I started to do my victory dance whilst singing 'Oh yeah , I won , you lost , fuck you , yeah I'm a winner baby , yeah a won , you lost , fuck you '**

**Just then my new bosses came out the office and I turned around . "Um , fly … I was swotting it away , bye !" I said before I left .**

**I drove home to find Charlie , Billy and Jacob watching the football match on TV . **

"**Hey Bella ."**

"**Hey Jacob." I said as he rushed over to me .**

"**Nice to see you again ." we both said together and laughed in harmony .**

"**Hey Dad , I got a job working for Mike's parents at their store !" I exclaimed**

"**Oh that's good , I'm happy for you ."**

**I went upstairs and showered , I decided to have a rest . I was pretty tiered ! **

**After half an hour of thankfully , dreamless sleep I awoke and travelled to the living room to find just my farther the eating some crisps and a cheese and hotdog sandwich . He was drinking beer , I apologized for not making him anything , he insisted it was fine . I made myself something to eat (the same as Charlie – minus the beer- I had diet coke) I then got a phone call .My ringtone was blood brothers by Papa Roach **

**I answered . **

"**HELLO ISABELLA !"**

**An unfamiliar voice said .**

**K , anotha cliffy ima bitch what the fuck review , I have 7 stories to update I am half asleep . no its short but I don't giva fuck !**


	4. Chapter 4-Guessing games

**OKAY SO YOU MITE ALREADY KNOW I GOT DUMPED AND AM LEFT 2 LUK AFTER MY SON AND I AM HAVIG TROUBLE FINDING TIME TO UPDATE SOOOOOOO DON'T EXPECT 2 MUCH OF ME , HOPEFULLY I SHUD UPDATE EVERY 4 DAYS … MAYBE …..**

**SORRY BOUT THIS BUT IF U WANT SUMONE TO BLAME … BLAME MY EX!**

**WOLF GIRL **

**BELLA'S POV**

"**Um , who's this ?" I asked the unfamiliar voice .**

"**You know who I am." The mysterious person claimed .**

"**Err , no I don't , that's kinda why I'm asking ?" I replied back truthfully .**

"**Wanna play a little game?" Who the fuck is this?**

"**Not really." **

"**Too bad , it's a guessing game . " Who plays guessing games over the phone?**

"**Okay , anything to get you to fuck off ."**

"**Watch your language Isabella , now the rules are: Guess at my clues – it's rather simple."**

"**Okay , tell me my clues ."**

"**I am a dearest friend of yours , I've known you since the second you were born , I have a thirst for fun and adventure and enjoy the sicking screams of my victims – any ideas ?"**

"**Not the slightest , just fuck off , your probably some random dude trying to scare the shit outta me ."**

"**If so , how would I know your name – Isabella Marie Swan ?"**

"**Small town , everybody knows everybody ." I said . **

"**Well , A) How do you know I'm in town? B) your new in town , not everybody knows you yet ."**

"**My dad's well known , plus he's a cop so he could track you down and arrest you."**

"**My names Ian." He said .**

"**Okay bye Justin ."**

"**W-wait – how'd you know it was me ."**

"**Cause you love the name Ian."**

"**Yeah , bye Bella ."**

"**K , bye ."**

**I ran up to my room and watched random shit on YouTube on my laptop .**

**OKAY THAT WS RANDOM AND SHIT BUT I DON'T GIVA FUCK!**

**I WANNA ASK U GUYS SUM STUFF ….**

**WHATS UR FAVE COLOURS ?**

**KANGAROO'S OR PANDAS ?**

**TITS OR ARSE'S ?**

**BLONDE OR BRUNETTE ?**

**NO , THAT WASN'T WHAT I WANTED 2 ASK , ITS JUST RANDOM SHIT , BUT FEEL FREE TO ANSWER…**

**RITE , I THINK RITING HELPS ME WITH MY PROBLEMS SO I WILL TRY TO RITE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE AND SHIT SOOOOOO I'M THINKING OF WRITING SUM NEW STORIES AND SHIT SOOOOOO HERE R MY IDEAS , VOTE ON UR FAVEORITES !**

**IDEAS:**

**HAVE U READ MY STORY BABY BELLA? WELL BASICLY THE CULLENS FIND BELLA AS A BABY AND RAISE HER AS HER OWN – SHE GOES ALL TEENAGERY AT 14 AND DOES DRUGS AND SHIT – BASICLY ITZZ LIKE THAT BUT INSTEAD THE VOLTURI FIND HER . EDWARDXBELLA PARING , BTW , IF U HAVEN'T READ BABY BELLA (THE CULLENS ONE) YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT!**

**BELLA LEFT BY EDWARD IN NEW MOON , SHE HAD A KID WITH HIM AND HE IS GONE AND ALL THIS SHIT HAPPENS – ITZ WHAT IS HAPPENING 2 ME NOW – SOOOOO YEAH…**

**IF U WATCH THE VAMPIRE DIARIES I HAVE SUM IDEAS 4 STORIES ON THOSE 2 :**

**NOT FOLLOWING THE STORYLINE ON THE CURRENT TVD , NO ORIGINALS , NO WERE WOLF , NO CAROLINE , NO BONNIE , NO TYLER , NO KATHRINE AND STUFF . DAMON AND ELENA ARE LIVING 2GETHA BEING BADASS VAMPIRES , WHAT HAPPENS WHEN GUD GUY STEFAN , BROTHER OF DAMON , AND HIS FRIEND LEXI VISIT? THERE PAST IS REVALED , WILL PAST PROBLEMS COME BACK TO HAUHT THEM?**

**JUST A UNCH OF ONE SHOTS FOACASING ON THE ORIGINAL FAMILY (KLAUS , REBEKHA , KOL , FINN , ELIJAH ) WHEN THEY WERE HUMANS AND STUFF , THEY'RE NOT VAMPIRES IN THIS .**

**OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5-Movie kisses

**Thnx 4 reviews gimmie more!**

**I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS AS RANDOM AS SHIT BUT HEY , I'M LAZY! : D**

**PLUS I HAVE 14 OTHER STORIES TO UPDATE , DAMN MY MIND , WHY AM I FULL OG GOOD IDEAS?**

**OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**REVIEW!**

**WOLF GIRL**

**BELLA'S POV**

Finally , Saturday morning and no school ! I had survived my first week in forks – well the weekend wasn't over yet – but five days is still pretty good ! I hadn't killed myself or other's in gym (yet) . I raced down stairs to get some breakfast , to find a note from Charlie , his scribbly print was ….scribbled ….. all over the paper ; it read :

_Bella , _

_Had to go to work early today , sightings of bears next to La Push , don't bother making me anything to eat as I'll be home late . _

_I thought you might get lonely by yourself not having many friends and not knowing Forks much yet . So Jacob , Billy's son , who you met last week , do you remember him ? Well anyways , he is coming over to keep you company .He said something about a movie in Port Anglos but I can't be sure…._

_Have a great day , call if there is an emergency , take $100 out of my wallet to spend , if you need more call me and tell me ._

_Love Dad _

Okay, I guess I'm hanging out with Jacob today then . Just at that thought , I heard a knock on the door .

I opened the door to reveal the glowing face of Jacob Black , his long , shiny , black hair blowing in the breeze .

"Hi Bella , are you ready to go?" Questioned Jacob who was staring into my eyes intensely .

"Um sure , hold on I just need to get something , wanna come in for a while?" I replied back to him.

"Sure thanks , you look really pretty today Bella ."

"Um thanks ." OH SHIT! I HAVE A BED HEAD , BAD BREATH AND PJ'S ON! "I'll be right back."

I quickly showered , blow dried & straightened my hair , applied some mascara and lip gloss , also a light brownish eye shadow that was barely noticeable . I put on some black jeans and a long sleeved , brown top that showed of the top of the shoulders . I stuck on my black boots , grabbed my blue , tassel bag and took a $100 bill from Charlie's wallet .

I went down stairs and apologized to Jacob for being unorganized , he insisted it was fine and he enjoyed looking at the many , many baby pictures Charlie had hanging around the room of me .

I loaded my purse with :

Lip gloss ,

Mascara ,

A bottle of diet coke ,

House keys ,

Cell phone ,

Ear phones ,

And my sun glasses – not that it would be sunny…

"Right ready , let's go." I said.

"You look gorgeous ."

"Thanks."

"What movie you wanna see , by the way , where seeing a movie." Jacob kicked his engine to life , he pulled out the drive way and onto the road.

"Um , how about Werewolves Vs. Stripers ?" I suggested .

"Yeah that's an option , or how about Dark shadows?" Jacob said running a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it back.

"Let's just see when we get there." I thought aloud.

"Great idea."

We arrived at the cinema and looked at the listings . We decided to see the Host , a movie based on a book by Stephanie Meyer **(A/N : The Host is a real movie based on the book written by Stephanie Meyer , author the Twilight saga , it's awesome ,u shud c it!)**

We were at the very back , we were in one of the smaller cinema rooms so they were only about 18 other people and they were all in the front rows , Jake and I sat at the very back .

Suddenly I heard a noise , it was a fake yawn from … Jacob …..

Random …..

His arm went around my shoulder , he hugged me tight to him , as far as our barrier – the cinema chairs – would allow us , my head could only just rest on his shoulder.

"Enjoying the movie?" Jacob asked me .

"Yeah , I think the plot is really clever , well thought out and original as well as the amazing graphics they –" I was cut off by Jacob's lips crashing upon mine . His lips felt like fire against mine , the iciness of my lips felt perfect against he's – like this was meant to be !

"So you were saying….." He said casually after he pulled away.

I pulled him closer and we began kissing more , when we pulled away again the movie was Transformers , I think the Host finished ages ago …..

"Wanna go back to my place?" His eyes shining brightly like the sun in the ocean blue sky .

"Sure , I'd love that!" He took my hand in his and led me out the cinema , he drove me down to his little house at La Push . La Push is beautiful , it's all like a magical little village unknown to half the world , full of surprises …..

We entered his house , I met his sister , Rachel , whom seemed to take a liking to me . She said we'd be great friends ! I was glad she had said that , I could use some friends , I don't wanna be a loner . I'd had tons of friends back in Arizona , we would go out to parties and play pranks on each other , my best friend was Mallory.

A girl whom loved to (like me) drink , gamble , throw and go to parties , drugs and rock music .

I could tell Jacob was that sort of guy too , I think I'm gonna start liking Forks!

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6-Breakfast in bed

**SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**JACOB IS 17 LIKE BELLA IN THIS STORY BUT JACOB IS TWO MONTHS OLDER THEN BELLA.**

**ME: I OWN TWILIGHT**

**JASPER: NO YOU DON'T**

**ME: YES I DO **

**JASPER: PROVE IT**

**ME:OKAY * ME GOES TO LAPTOP AND TYPES JASPER KISSES ME***

**JASPER: *KISSES ME* WOW YOU REALLY DO OWN TWILIGHT**

**ELEAZAR: JASPER , SHE DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT , SHE HAS A MINIPULATIVE GIFT , JUST LIKE YOUR OWN . **

**JASPER: NO I LOVE HER!**

**ELEAZAR: HER GIFT IS TO MAKE PEOPLE FALL IN LOVE WITH HER.**

**JASPER: I CAN MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH JACOB SO HAHA!**

**ELEAZAR: NO YOU CANT!**

**JASPER: OH REALLY , I MADE CARLISLE , EDWARD AND EMMETT GAY !**

**STEPHANIE MEYER: *WALKS IN TYPES ON MY LAPTOP: THIS IS BULLSHIT , ALICE LOVES JASPER***

**ME: OH NO YOU DIDN'T *POINTS FINGER AT HER***

**STEPAHNIE MEYER: OH YES I DID**

**POLLY: HI EVERYONE!**

**JASPER: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?**

**POLLY: I'M POLLY!**

**ME: WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**POLLY: I'M ONLY JOKING**

**ME: ABOUT WHAT **

**POLLY: ABOUT BEING POLLY , I'M A COP AND I'M HERE TO AREST YOU FOR TRYING TO STEAL STEPANIE MEYERS STORY!**

**ME: OH FUCK THEY CAUGHT ME AGAIN , GUESS I'LL HAVE TO LET THEM GO…*PULLS OPEN A HIDDEN DOOR IN THE WALL AND JACOB , EMMETT , EMBRY , PAUL , CARLISLE , EDWARD , PETER , GARRET , CAIUS , FELIX , DEMETRI , ALEC AND A MOUSE COMES RUNNING OUT***

**POINT: I'M UNSURE IF I HAVE ONE…..**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT….YET….I NEVER WILL…..**

**WOLF GIRL **

**JACOBS POV**

Bella and I arrived back in my home at La Push , my sister had recently announced she's dating Paul a guy who lives a little while away from my own door step , so she'd be spending the night there . Whilst my dad, was at the Clearwater's for lunch.

Bella's soft , brown eyes were full of passion and love , her hair hung in perfect curls just above her thighs whilst her lips , remained perfect and kissable during our long , long make out sessions. My hand laced in her hair as I deepened the kiss . I lay her gently down on her bed and skimmed my nose along her neck before replacing it with my lips , then it was my tongues turn.

"Jacob." She said sitting up on my bed.

"What?" I asked wondering why she was stopping me.

"This is crazy , we've just met , let's get to know each other first."

"Okay , my name is Jacob Black , I'm 17 and I am a very hormonal guy so ….. are we done now."

She smiled which was a sign she was ready. My lips returned to their previous place on her neck , slowly they roamed there way further and further her body….

I awoke the next morning with the gorgeous Isabella Swan curled up in my arms – our bare bodies covered up by my plane whit blanket – she had her head on my shoulder and was mumbling my name in her sleep. I kissed her head before getting dressed and leaving my room . My dad was in the kitchen along with Rachel . Rach looked wrecked , she was half asleep at the table.

I made them some breakfast and Rachel ate in silence , my dad was talkative and I answered his questions on how it went with Bella at the movies , of course he didn't know chief Swans daughter/ his best friend , was naked in my bed sleeping ."

I made some breakfast for Bella and I too , I went into my bedroom again to see the naked girl I had the pleasure of fucking last night , sitting up moaning groggily in my bed.

"Hey beautiful." I said , it was true , despite her messy morning hair….and breath, she still looked beautiful !

"Hey" She said greeting me , she rubbed her hand with her face and sat up

We ate together , she told me that she'd like to see me again .

After that , Isabella Swan left my house , after she put some clothes back on first ….

I lay back down on my bed and sighed happily.

**OKAY SORRY IT'S SHORT&SHIT BUT I'M LAZY , NO I HAVE OTHER STUFF 2 DO!**


End file.
